


Jealous?

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: “Wait…are you jealous?”
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ~Requests~ [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Erza completed the S-Class trial in X780 at 15 (for context).

“Wait…are you jealous?” Gray’s incredulous tone drew Mirajane from her thoughts.

Erza was across the guildhall celebrating her S-Class promotion. Cana’s arm was slung over her shoulder as she urged _Titania_ to drink.

“Of, Erza,” –unable to contain a derisive scoff– “never.”

The fit of laughter that followed was more than surprising. 

“I’m better; it’s a fact.”

“For Erza,” Gray leaned back, “I don’t know about that, but sitting there staring isn’t going to change anything.”

“Are you done deliberately misunderstanding me?” Her fingers twitched as every nerve ending lit aflame. The implication was infuriating. Erza’s beauty was undeniable, but that did not mean anything. It was an objective truth. Anyone else would agree. 

“You know perfectly well that I meant that I’m the better mage,” –she waved off his ludicrous assumption with all of the nonchalance she could muster– “we should be celebrating my victory.”

“Sure,” –Gray conceded with a smirk– “if that’s what you want to tell yourself,” –he shrugged his shoulders– “ I guess I can’t stop you.”

She pushed up to her feet with more force than necessary. 

“You’re delusional,” she shot back before storming off. She and Erza were due for a confrontation, and Mirajane had a point to prove.

**Author's Note:**

> Mirajane: "Erza's beautiful. I'm just telling the truth ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯."  
> Also Mirajane: "I feel absolutely nothing for Erza."  
> Gray: "Sure, Jan."
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
